All Would Be Good
by soccerLT
Summary: Magnus is held hostage. It's up to a cadet like himself to save him. Will she be able to save him and when everything goes wrong will she be able to cope? Magnus/OC This is my first post ever so please be nice. I'm up constructive criticism. Thanks...I know the summary isn't that good, but please read and tell me what you think.


**I wrote this in the early morning hours one day and this is my first post ever. I've been too nervous up until now because I know I won't get better unless others read my work. I'm all for constructive criticism but I don't want someone to just bag on me, so just tell me what you think and I'll work on that.**

**This is a Magnus/OC too. I love Magnus!**

**Thanks, LT**

Magnus...he was bruised, bloody, that maniac was standing behind him with a knife raised, pressed to his throat. I stood with my pistol trained on him, ready to fire if he tried anything.  
"Good you're here. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show. Pity, now I have to kill him." the knife-wielding psycho said.  
"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." I said, never taking my eyes off of the bruised face of the cadet.  
"Or so you think..."

Suddenly, without a moment to react, the knife was swiped across the cadet's throat.  
"No!" I shouted firing, hitting my mark in between the eyes.  
The psycho fell and I rushed to Magnus's side. Blood was gushing from the wound with no way of stopping it. I ripped up a piece of my shirt and pressed down on the wound, wanting to try and save him. The cloth was soon soaked through and there was nothing else I could do. Kurt would be along shortly but not soon enough. I was scared then. I was going to lose him and then I would be alone. Magnus tried to speak and I looked down at him. He clutched my hand wanting me to lean in to hear him.

"Why?" he asked.

The lump in my throat prevented me from speaking.

"Why did you let him do it? You said you were going to get me out." he said as blood began to drip from the corners of his mouth.

My eyes stung with tears as I swallowed to answer.  
"I know...and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm so sorry." I said, tears running down my face.

His labored breaths became inaudible and I screamed for him to keep talking. I wanted him to keep speaking so I knew that he was still there with me. Then it was quiet. His eyes bore into mine and I thought him dead if not for the whisper.

"Your fault."

And then he his grip went slack on my hand and I knew he was gone. Screaming, I demanded that he come back. That he speak, say anything really. Tears ran down my face and fell into his face. I cried harder when he didn't do anything to wipe them away. I leaned over and began sobbing into his unmoving chest all the while pleading to god that this wasn't happening. As I did I was unaware of another in the room, not until strong but shaking hands pulled me away from the body. I was pulled into an embrace that I did not want and pulled away. I looked up to see Kurt. He was pale and looked like Magnus. As the body was taken by the paramedics it was soon only the two of us.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

I didn't answer.

"Why did you let him die? You said you were going to get him. You said you were going to save him." he said getting louder every sentence.  
"I know, Kurt, and I'm sorry. Truly, I am, but there was nothing I could do." I replied, fresh tears running down my face.

Suddenly Kurt pulled his gun out and trained it in me. He was angry and upset. I understood, he'd just lost a part of his team. I'd be the same way if it were me but this wasn't right. He wouldn't pull a gun on his own for it.

"Kurt, please listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I pleaded as he cocked the gun.  
"It's your fault he's dead. You killed him!" he yelled.  
"No! I didn't kill him! That psycho did!" I shrieked, scared out of my wits as I pulled my own gun to defend myself if I had to.  
"No, you killed Magnus. Not that man. You did." he said.  
"Kurt please, I know you're upset but that doesn't mean you need to-" he interrupted by yelling that yes it was my fault and that I had killed Magnus. He was going into shock more than likely an he had his gun trained on me. Before I knew it he made to advance on me and I pulled the trigger. The sound of a body hitting the floor told me what I'd done. I had just killed Kurt Wallander. All I could do then was scream.  
I didn't know what was happening when a pair of strong arms took hold of me. I panicked and tried to loosen their grip when someone started talking, whispering in my ear.

"Shh it's all right. It was just a nightmare. Shh don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here." they said.

It took me a few minutes before I calmed down and realized that had all indeed been a nightmare and that I was really home. As my breathing returned to normal I turned over to see my savior. He had a worried look on his face and his eyes held mine for a moment where they told me how relieved he was to see me calm finally.  
"Magnus?" I said extending my hand slowly to touch him, afraid he would disappear if i moved too quickly.  
"Yes?" he asked back, the sound of his voice bringing tears to my eyes.  
"Magnus!" I said burrowing into his chest, gripping his night shirt in my hands as I began to cry again.  
"Shh it's ok. It's all right. I'm here." he said softly, running my back soothingly.  
"I killed you, that's what Kurt said. And then I killed him." I said between sobs.

He didn't say anything. He knew what it was. It had happened but I had fired before Magnus could be harmed. I was glad of it too, otherwise I'd be alone now.

"It's all right now. It was just a nightmare. You needn't worry anymore. I'm safe. I'm here because of you. I'm here. "he repeated as my sobs died down.  
I looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing him.

"And I love you." he replied pulling me closer to him and settling deeper into the bed, his breathing evening out as he fell back to sleep. I sighed contentedly as I felt my eyelids get heavier, telling me sleep was soon upon me. I let them close knowing that I wouldn't be awoken again by a nightmare. Not as long as I had Magnus Martinsson with me. All would be good and well with him.


End file.
